devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AjaxBlock
Block reasons Can the reasons be set to the reasons set on the MediaWiki page, instead of the ones you added in? Thundermaker300, (Talk) 20:47, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. I've been putting this off for a while (due to grouping of reasons, which cannot be done with the current setup), but I could revisit this script and make it import from MediaWiki:Ipbreason-dropdown instead. -- Doru 02:12, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :UPDATE: Done. Tell me if it has any issues I missed. -- Doru 04:22, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::The update did not work. It still uses customs. Thundermaker300, (Talk) 11:54, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: That's because Staff didn't reviewed the edit yet. Usage So, this script cannot be used on a wiki site-wide? I thought this script would help admins a lot in my wiki with this never-ending sockpuppetry we deal with everyday.--Luma.dash (talk) 22:43, September 2, 2017 (UTC) : I don't see why this script wouldn't be allowed site-widely. Either way, admins are free to install the script in their personal JS if they want to block sockpuppets faster. -- Cube-shaped 22:45, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Indeed, it can be used site-wide, it's just unrecommended. I classified it as personal use since it's more of a user tool rather than a site enhancement script, and it might lead to some confusion if installed on a mediawiki page. I use Template:Personal for scripts that would violate ToU if used site-widely. -- Doru 23:12, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::By the way, have you removed the "infinite" option? Because I remember it was one of the block range options by default, but now it is not.--Luma.dash (talk) 18:12, September 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Wait... Some communities have ever added infinite option to block range options again. MarTsok 18:17, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::I didn't add the "infinite" option to my settings of this script, because it was added by default.--Luma.dash (talk) 18:48, September 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I mean in the mediawiki page that edits the expiry options, not in the script. MarTsok 18:58, September 15, 2017 (UTC) You were right. I added the "indefinite" block range into that system message and it worked (as I thought it was not whitelisted). Still, the said message was not edited since 2007 and that "infinite" was an option weeks ago without changing this message.--Luma.dash (talk) 19:29, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :The indefinite block expiry will be used when no duration is specified, and you can still always enter "infinite" in the custom expiry input and it will work too. The reason it's not used in the selection anymore is because it was never used in MediaWiki:Ipboptions and adding it automatically at the end would make it harder to translate, so I didn't because communities can add an indefinite option by editing that page and you can always just use the script configuration to add it yourself. -- Doru 21:42, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Username This script seems to have a problem with some users' username that contain non-English letters. Like this user here. The script reads his name as "Quy%E1%BB%81n_H%C3%A0_Xu%C3%A2n" and return an error message when I try to block them via this script.--Luma.dash (talk) 06:10, November 29, 2017 (UTC) : Rookie mistake by me, I probably didn't notice that since QuickLogs doesn't encode names when adding the block link. Thanks again for reporting this issue. -- Doru 14:13, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Glad to help.--Luma.dash (talk) 08:00, November 30, 2017 (UTC)